


Rise of the Plot Bunnies

by Uniasus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Collections - Freeform, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine find as a magical book, Jack is freezing at odd moments, and Manny is a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is, quite simply, a plot dump. So sorry if you expected a story. But these past two weeks I got bit by two so hard I had to start writing, and well, now I have 3 multichapter RotG fics that have several chapters ready to be uploaded. Most of which was done in this past month. Twas a lot of writing. And the plot bunny's aren't stopping T.T 
> 
> Here's hoping writing small snippets of them will settle them done and keep me from getting overwhelmed. Will any of them start hopping around again? Probably, it'll depend on how you guys like them and how they grow based on your thoughts/my mind. I like writing adult bunnies, not the baby ones.

There was a scratching noise from somewhere in the library. At first, Katherine worried it was a bookworm having a snack but then she recognized the sound for what it was. Writing. More specifically, an ink dipped quill on vellum. 

She followed the noise. She hadn't let anyone into the library, and hadn't been aware of any of the windows opening that might have been a Santoff Claussen resident coming in via a less traditional way. Who could be writing?

It was probably Ombric, who had must have slipped in during the night, fallen asleep, and only now woke up to continue working on one thing or another. 

Except, it wasn't Ombric at all.

It wasn't anyone.

Instead, there was a book she had never seen before. Which was saying something, she knew all the books and stories in this library by sight and touch. This one was new. It was also glowing a soft blue that seemed to dim and shine in time with the sounds of writing coming from it.

She picked it up, running her hands over the cloth binding. It was rough and her fingers toyed with the thin threads on the corners before flipping over the cover. 

Despite the glow and strange sound, it was just an ordinary book. Title and author centered on the first page.

_The Dragon's Princess  
By Jack Frost_

Katherine never heard of such a story before. 

And she knew every story.

Curious, she flipped the page and started to read. She had only gotten few pages into it when she turned on and realized the book wasn't finished. In fact, it was being written.

Words flowed over the page, the pacing irregular. One word, and then seven, then two, a whole paragraph, and then that paragraph disappeared and new one started to write itself. It was a rough script, written by someone who have very little practice with a pen, but the ten or so pages she had read had drawn her in immediately. Such a well crafted fantasy world! Such vivid imagery! The author had storytelling talent.

Katherine flipped back to the cover. Jack Frost. It was an unfamiliar name for an unfamiliar book. She supposed she should be worried – books didn't write themselves. This spoke of magic, and powerful magic at that. She'd show the book to Ombric, of course, but it didn't feel evil, didn't feel like anything other than pure fantastic adventure. Katherine couldn't wait for it to be finished so she could read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plotbunny has our dear Jack at Pitch Black's tender mercies. Like, meat tenderizing mercies where you get hit all the time and then find yourself dangling over flames. To escape from what's physically happening to him he makes up stories in his head which, as you just read, are self wrote by magic in Katherine's library. I was thinking something like eventually, Katherine sees a theme between all the stories and sets out to rescue Jack.


	2. Seizure!Jack

“'Roo, come on. So I frozen a dozen of eggs. Accidentally. Doesn't mean-”

Jack stopped speaking and Aster stiffened in alarm. The younger spirit had been pacing before him, waving his hands, but now stood frozen as if his time had stopped. His mouth was open, one hand near his shoulder while the other held his staff near his waist. The blue eyes were dull and blank.

“Jack? Mate?”

The frost spirit didn't respond.

Aster hopped closer a few feet. “Jack? You're scaring me.”

“-Easter is ruined. I mean, you have thousands more and practically six months, and...sweet baby Jesus how did you move that fast?”

Aster was immediately in Jack's space, taking his face between his paws and looking into Jack's eyes. Jack, sensing the seriousness of Aster's actions, let the spring spirit do as he would.

“Bunny?”

“You froze. Just, stopped moving, stopped talking. Maybe ten seconds. And then continued on as if nothing happened. You feel funny?”

“No.”

“This happen before?”

“No? I mean, if I didn't notice it this time, who's to say it hasn't happened while I'm alone and didn't notice it then either?”

Aster didn't like that thought at all. Jack had mentioned before that Pitch had played with him in the tunnels, mind games, but what if he had done something more sinister that was only showing up six months later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Jack has absence seizures some how related to fully getting back his memories as Jackson. I have a headcanon where teeth only hold one memory each and what Jack saw in the movie thus nowhere near counted as a whole life. But being a spirit, the teeth act as a key for recalling everything. Not like his memories had been erased, just repressed.


	3. Thief!Jack

“Madison, I swear, I'm never letting you convince me to do this again.”

Manny didn't know whether to scowl at the use of her real name, or laugh at how ridiculous that statement was because of course she'd convince Nightlight to do this again. He could never say no to her, even after three years of 'I'll never let you talk me into this again's.

Jack snickered from her other side. 

“Would it make you feel better Light if we let you pick the next rock we take?”

“Maybe.” A no if Manny had ever heard one. 

“The light just went out, he must be going to sleep.” Manny directed her siblings attention to the house they were staring at. Now that the soft glow from the window was gone, the world was plunged into darkness. Most people couldn't see well at night when only the stars shone. 

Manny and her brothers weren't normal people.

They couldn't see as well at night as during the day, but they could still make out details like where the doors where and what the quickest paths to them were. It also helped they had been scoping out this place for a few days.

“You guys know the plan?” she asked, though it was slightly pointless. She did all the planning, and there usually wasn't much variation from theft to theft. Besides, even if Jack and Nighlight forgot it, or even if they didn't, she'd be right with them whispering things in their ears. 

Manny was their planner. She chose the targets, got the information on them and the security systems. Jack was the one who got them into the house and did the actual stealing. Sometimes she wondered if her younger brother even had a spine, what with the way he avoided camera eyes and mist revealed laser wires to disable systems. Nightlight didn't do much, just watched. And fought if it came to that. As the eldest, he saw it as his duty to protect them. It's why he was talked into coming every single time.

“Yeah,” Jack whispered. “Got my kit right here.” He tapped the pouch of his hoodie. “I'll hoot when I'm done.”

He slipped down towards the house, Nightlight watching his figure the entire time. He hated his part, where he stayed with his sister and thus wasn't watching his brother's back. Jack was the baby, but unlike Madison didn't freeze when a fist started coming towards his face.

As they watched, Jack did a couple of rolls in the grass. Half for fun, half to dodge cameras, and then he was at the door's keypad and prying the casing off. A bit of wire snipping there, a bit of hacking here, and he had full control of the security system. Turning towards his siblings' forms, he gave an owl's hoot and waited for them to join him. Tonight was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this one came from working on another story where I asked my landlord 'if the moon was a person, what would they be like?' and got the answer 'it's a thief' in a return. And then had a whole world build itself while I was writing this snippet. So here you go, Jack Frost, Nightlight, and the Man in the Moon (genderbent) as a sibling trio who break into houses. They only steal one thing – moonrocks – which are actually pretty common because a few years ago the Moon exploded and showered Earth with rocks. Lots of people died. Our lovely trio are drawn to the moon because they used to live there, though they don't know it. They were ejected, Superman style, before it blew up and grew up orphans on Earth. No idea where the Guardians fit in. Cops? Those who blew up the Moon to begin with? Other people at the homeless shelter?
> 
> You know, I actually really like this idea. I might have to orginialfy it and churn out another novel. I will write a bestseller one day, I will!


	4. Mom!Sera

“Do you have your staff?”

“Yes.”

“And you know where you're going.”

“Just north of Quebec.”

“And what you're supposed to do?”

“Nudge the storm along, cuz it seems to be stuck.”

Jack's voice was dry. He had been a spirit for centuries, he knew what he was doing, and he didn't like repeating things. He had been given his tasks not two hours earlier, by none other than he one asking questions. No one's memory was that bad.

“Okay, off you go then. Wait! Do you want a scarf?”

“Mom, I'm a winter sprite. I don't need a scarf.”

“I know, I know.” Serafina sighed. “Is it wrong to worry about my son?”

“No, it isn't.” Jack stepped back into the house and gave her a kiss on the check. She had a reason to worry, Pitch Black was more active than normal and he had a taste for children – spirit or no. Plus, Jack knew he was her favorite. 

“I'll be safe, don't worry. The Wind won't leave me alone and you've commanded it several times to tell you immediately if something happens.” Jack pulled back and walked out side, Serafina behind him.

“Wind!” It came when called, lifting him up into a hover. He gave him mom a salute and then took off into the air. When he reached the border of Serafina's island, the magic border asked where he wanted to go and in moments he was floating of Quebec. The part of the Wind that had lifted up before was gone, he dropped a few feet, before the local part caught him.

Omnipresent friends were awesome.

He zipped south and found the bunched up cloud. A push here, a push there, several stabs from above the mass and a hard pull at the low pressure end, and they started moving as they should.

Satisfied, Jack took a minute to watch the cloud amble by and then looked before. There was a small town, maybe ten thousand people, and there was a lot of snow lying about it. Now that the clouds were gone, sunlight started reaching the surface and Jack could see young faces in windows hoping the weather would hold so they could go outside and play.

Well, he could start a snowball fight or two before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I just want to write a story where Sera/Mother Nature is an actual mom to Jack. I think it'd be cute. I have a sneaking suspicion this will merge with another bunny where Pitch is resigned to the idea of not having believers and so instead tries to get spirit recognition by gaining power. Specifically, that of nature's forces.


	5. Norse!Jack

Jack laughed as he dangled upside down from a roof, calves hooked over the gutter so he was free to work. He had seen a human trick once, where glasses were filled with different levels of water and he had been trying to do the same with icicles for years. But despite being an Aegir, he hadn't been able to do it yet. He supposed it had to do with more variables: length, thickness, the material they hung from, hollow spaces, and the type of frost he used. 

It didn't help that his grandson Thorri liked to go behind his back and change them. Little bugger.

This time though, maybe it would work. “Hey Dad!” he shouted, drawing Kari's attention from across the street. “Let's try this set.”

While Jack had tried creating hollow icicles with water filled in them thanks to Ler, they hadn't worked that well. Hitting an icicle that thin had it crashing to the ground. They chimed better when Kari blew the wind around them.

His father flew over to him. “Any particular order, Jokul?”

No point telling his dad he preferred the name Jack now. Three centuries and he still hadn't called him anything but Jokul. 

“Just in a line, from that end.” Jack pointed to the icicle farthest away from him. “I figured I should get a scale down first.”  
“Alright.”

Kari directed the wind to blow gently down the line of icicles. To Jack's delight, he could hear different tones coming from the icicles. It wasn't necessarily the tones he wanted, the scale had more sharps than it should, but it was progress.

“Yes!” Jack flipped in the air to land in an hover next to Kari, his dad's element catching him. Jack was totally the wind's favorite. Then again, he was also Kari's only son. 

Snjo and Drifa peaked around the side of the house for a brief look where they had been working on piling up so much snow the door wouldn't be able to open in the morning. Every third house on the street was getting the same treatment while Mjoll covered Burgess as a whole. 

Snjo shook his head, not understanding his dad's insistence on musical icicles. Drifa just wrinkled his nose. “Gramps, you still on about those things? What's wrong with icicles danging in doorways? Or spooky messages in the frost? You were awesome at those.”

“Still am,” Jack answered, conjuring icicles in the air and sending them zooming at Drifa with the help of Kari.

Drifa yelped and hurried around the corner, leaving the icicles to hit the side of the neighboring house. Snjo chuckled and then sent after his son. 

“Incoming!” Mjoll shouted on the wind and Jack looked up in the sky to see a blaze of white light and a red sleigh emerge from it. 

From some place nearby Jack couldn't see, Thorri started cursing North out. 

Nicholas St. North parked the sleigh on the street, after a bit of sliding thanks to Thorri's previously placed black ice, and then jumped out to march towards the house they were all working on.

“Aegir! You leave this town right now! I'll get Raesvelg to blow you all out of here, even if it does loosen a few shingles.”

As usual, Thorri, Drifa, and Mjoll all bristled at the command and flew to stand before Kari and Jack. Snoj walked over, leaning against Jack as he watched his kids spit and hiss. They could put up a fuss, but ultimately they would be forced to leave. North had that type of power over them. The kids just hadn't learned to accept that gracefully yet. Fonn would be so upset he miss a 'throw down' with North as he called it.  
Kari shook his head. “I'm surprised we were allowed to stay here as long as did.”

“It's almost the Solstice,” Jack pointed out. North was probably getting ready for the odd mismatched holiday that happened shortly after the shortest day of the year, as way for the Aesir to show the positive side of Winter just as Jack's family liked showing off the negative. 

Well, most of the family. Jack was the black sheep of the family. In more ways then one. He had control over two elements, icicles and frost, being the only Aegir with two names. He had also over the last thousand years lost interest in the harsh side of winter. There was beauty in frost and icicles, not just destruction. Why spend so much time creating a one piece chandelier if it would simply fall and crash? It would be much better to create something that lasted, like his icicle chimes. 

North was in the process of putting his fingers to his lips to call the giant eagle when Kari stepped forward. “Okay, we'll go. No need to call Raesvelg. Kids, come on.”

He took to the air, and at his command the wind wrapped around his family and pulled them into the sky. Jack had just enough time to create a frost wreath on porch beam before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going through my book of Viking Myths for my HTTYD fic, and lo and behold who shows up but Jokul And his dad. And his son. And his four grandkids. :/ Who knew Jack had such a big family? Apparently he's an Aegir, a race that was the intelligence behind nature. The Norse essentially though that nature was evil and the Aesir were the guiding forces who tried to control it. Jack's dad is the wind who is under the control of the Aesir Njord. Which kinda sounds like North?
> 
> So, this plot bunny is kinda the opposite of Jack's desire to find a family. He wants to escape his (hence his insistence on Jack and not Jokul), and well, if your aunt drowns seamen for fun would you really want to be associated with her?


	6. Emotion!Spirits

_The elementary particles...do not themselves consist of matter, but they are the only possible forms of matter. Energy becomes matter by taking on the form of an elementary particle, by manifesting itself in this form - Werner Heisenberg_

The things about being the embodiment of fear was that, well, everyone was scared of you. Even Llora, the embodiment of sadness who made everyone weep and wail all the time, or Aries who made everyone around him start fighting , had people they hung out with. 

But no. Pitch Black was fear. No one dared approach him. Well, when Tyr was round other spirits did, but he was the embodiment of courage. But courage doesn't last forever and eventually they scampered away from Pitch after a quick hello.

Smiling didn't help. If anything, it seemed to scare the other spirits more. 

He took to wandering the world. By walking and not magic. He tried to convince himself that his lack of companionship was due to his eternal motion and not the emotion he embodied. 

It usually didn't work.

Pitch could see the people, spirits, and animals fleeing his presence.

Until of course, he came across a new embodiment.

Giving an emotion a physical form was no easy feat, it was a delicate procedure made more so by the creator being thousands of miles away from the spirit. The other spirits were all scared that they'd mess up the embodiment process and so stayed away from it. Pitch, being fear itself, never felt that emotion himself. He was not afraid of disturbing the creation of an emotion's body. And there was no one around to shoo him away.

The moon, Pitch knew, didn't entirely create a body from scratch. He cheated just a bit. Like the game he had seen children play, where they took turns saying the first thing that came to their minds after the previous word _(tree-climb-fall-harvest-bonfire-hot-summer-sunshine)_ the moon did the same thing with people. Those around Aphrodite had most associated her with lust, those around Aster with hopefullness. 

Which meant of course that even in his previous life Pitch Black had been a man to be feared. He was happy to not have those memories. It was one thing to know that you were feared because you were fear, it was another to be feared because of your deeds or personality. 

Tonight though, there was no human around to turn into a spirit though Pitch could feel the moon working. And then, rising from cracks in the ice covered pond rose a boy. For him to have been under the solid ice, he had to have been underwater for at least days in this Winter. Bringing back dead humans wasn't something the moon normally did, but it had happened before.

As he watched, the boy tried to get his footing on the ice and the moon faded, tired from his work. From this distance, several meters between them, Pitch couldn't tell what emotion the new spirit embodied. He could however make out a stick thin body, pale white hair (a rather tame alteration as far as the side effects of being made a spirit were considered, Pitch himself had been bleached of all color), and wide blue eyes whose intensity Pitch could see from his spot in the bit of woods. 

One step, two steps, three, the boy got closer to the not so treacherous ground of snow. He moved like a stork, lifting his legs up high and then carefully placing them down. Pitch snorted in amusement and the spirit's head jerked up at the sound.

They stared at each for a moment and then the boy smiled at him. "Hi! I'm Jack Frost."

"Pitch Black."

"Nice to meet you." Jack continued walking on ice and as soon as he was on solid ground they were close enough to feel each other's emotions. 

Pitch closed his eyes as a wave of pure joy hit him. A feeling that was compounded as he realized that upon feeling Pitch's fear, Jack hadn't moved.

He frowned at the boy.

"Usually people run away when they realize I'm fear itself."

"I can see that. And yeah, you're making a bit nervous," the laugh Jack gave off suggested 'a bit' was an understatement. "But hasn't anyone told you being scared could be..." he trailed off, at a loss for words and Pitch gathered than when alive Jack Frost has been a boy who laughed in the face of danger. Who curled his toes over the edge of cliff and smiled down it.

But being joy meant that Jack no longer felt that emotion, and so it was impossible for him to say he felt joyful in response to Pitch's fear. 

"Fun?" Jack tried. "Exciting? Entertaining?" Subsets of joy and happiness, emotions not as extreme but still pleasurable. 

Well, this was certainly a nice surprise. A spirit who liked to be scared. "No. No one has felt any form of happiness towards fear before."

"Huh, guess I'm the first then. We'll be good friends." Jack had been walking steadily forward and now held out his hand to shake. Pitch took it, grip tight. 

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, spirits are embodiments of emotions based on their previous lives. I don't think Tooth or Sandy exist here, but Bunny and North do. As spirits, the one emotion you can't feel is the one you embody and it's also the one emotion you force into the mind of those around you. Which kinda sucks for those like Aphrodite who makes those around her horny but is herself asexual. She gets harassed a lot. There's also lots of room for angst cuz well, if you're the embodiment of a happy emotion you pretty much never feel it.
> 
> Spirits don't have much to do with humans except to exist. For example, if the embodiment of guilt were to die there would be no guilt in the world. And then anarchy would probably take over.


	7. Believed in!Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bunny is brought to you by my rereading of the Harry Potter books.

It had taken a few years to learn it, but people walked through him and didn't see him because he wasn't believed it. It would be nice to say that he learned this due to his own brilliance, or a rare moment of interaction with another spirit.

No, he learned about it because while walking through the hills of England's countryside one day, he tripped over a strange furry creature with a horn on the path in an effort to escape two children. The red headed girl walked right through him and the creature, the blonde one just walked through him and stopped with her feet in his stomach.

"Oh. You're cute." She bent down and pet the creature.

Actually pet it.

She could see it and touch it, while the red headed girl hadn't been able to. Strange.

"Cydelle, what are you doing?"

The blonde girl looked at her friend. "Petting the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, of course. I've heard a lot about them but haven't seen one before."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don't exist."

"Just because you don't believe they do, doesn't mean they don't Madeline." Cydelle reached down and picked up the Crumple-something or other, ignoring protests at the sudden handling.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Bringing it home, mother would love to see it."

Madeline looked at Cydelle's arms, and Jack was pretty sure she saw only empty air, but didn't complain. Instead she sighed and shook her head. "You are the weirdest neighbor ever."

Cydelle ignored the comment and skipped a few steps to catch up with her friend. Jack was very glad to be free of the disturbing feeling of her body occupying the same space as his. He was always worried about moving when that happened. But now free to move around, he followed the two girls. They split up a few meters later with a wave and Jack followed Cydelle.

She led him to a thin, tall building made of stone with a blonde haired woman out front working in a garden, a baby in a basket near her.

"Mother! Mother look!" Cydelle jogged forward and held out the creature. The woman looked up and smiled at what was in her daughter's arms.

"Would you look at that! A Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Come on, let's see if it wants something to eat."

Jack watched as they gave the creature water and some meat scrapes. Where as before it had seemed upset at being kidnapped, it seemed to overlook that fact in the face of receiving food. Jack supposed he couldn't blame it; if someone forcibly took him, but saw him and interacted with him he wouldn't complain.

Still, the Kacky thing wasn't up for staying with the family because after they were asleep it stuck out.

Jack intercepted it near the moat.

"So, we have to be believed in to be seen?"

At first he though the creature didn't understand French, so he switched to English but was cut off by the odd grunting sounds the creature gave off. Jack stared, not understanding at all, but then delayed understanding filled his mind.

::You must be pretty new if you didn't know that.::

Strange that. He'd looked into that later.

"Yeah, well, am I right?"

He waited, thinking that just like he had waited for a delay this creature did too. Indeed, after a bit the creature grunted at him and a few seconds later the translation filled his mind.

::Yes, you are right.::

"So, how do I get people to believe in me?"

::You convince one person that you are real, by magic powers or logical thought, and then have them be your champion::

"Uh...can I have an example?"

::If you were to see the corpses of the chicken I kill, you would know what did it wasn't a known creature. It does not have the signs or follow the motives of the local animals. Thus, something else did it. And once a person believed that, magic will give them my name and image. They will then tell others.::

"But that other girl didn't see you."

::Many people don't like admitting they don't know something. And I have to admit, my kind might have picked the wrong person to be our champion. It is taking much longer then we expected::

"We? There's more of you?"

::Certainly. Did you want to meet them?::

Best. Day. Ever. People - er, magical creatures? - who he could talk to! Jack had to admit, he had been getting rather lonely.

"I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, I swear if you hadn't stuck to North America for the 1980s, 90s, and 00s, you would have meet Luna and had a believer before Jamie actually saw you.
> 
> I just couldn't resist the idea of there being belief based animals in addition to spirits, and that if anyone could see them it would be Luna. Or in this case, her 27th (?) grandmother. I figured the Weasleys and Lovegoods have been neighbors for centuries.


	8. May Death Find You Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Death finds Jack he's already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a Tumblr drabble I wrote and held from you guys cuz I was hoping to expand it into a proper story, but while I have *ideas* I have no plot. So, it's gonna go here.
> 
> Inspired by Fall Out Boy's song Uma Thurman. Specifically the line 'may death find you alive'. Only, well, I knew it wouldn't be like that for Jack.

When Death came to me, I was already dead.

We were both rather surprised. Her, because she had expected to find a still body to pull a soul out of, and me, because after punching through the ice and pulling me out of the pond what Death told me was strange because my body was still moving and that was the first indication that I even was dead.

For me, it was more like being born. My first memories are of the sound of cracking ice and then the sudden light of the Moon. Everything went from darkness to brightness so fast it had taken me awhile to focus on Death leaning over me.

The sharp pain to my chest helped. It shocked me, causing my back to arch, and I swore with pain. Death simply frowned at me.

"You're dead. Your heart isn't beating and you're pale, I'm guessing you drowned in this pond. So why won't your soul leave your body?"

"Um, sorry?"

"Your soul. It won't leave your body."

"They aren't supposed to do that anyway?"

"They are when you're supposed to be dead."

I spent the rest of that night fending off a panic attack while Death poked and prodded at me, mumbling about this and that trying to figure out just what I was.

The answer? We still don't know.

What we have figured out was that I had been human. I died and something had prevented Death from knowing I had died. My body had laid in that pond for longer than it should have, we're guessing a month at lease. Souls need help to leave the body, it's a barrier preventing them from moving on before their time, but mine had been trapped under the ice. It...did things to my body.

Death calls me a walking corpse, or well a flying one. Because apparently a soul stuck in a decaying body does strange things to the body. Death things my powers are the result of my soul having tried to deteriorate my body faster so it could escape. It called wind to bring my scent to the wolves, frost to slowly burst my cells. It didn't work the way my soul wanted it to, instead of helping my body decay I gained control over the wind and frost. 

When Death gave me that explanation early on in my 'life', I could tell it was a shaky one. Built on speculation and conjuncture, but we have no other theory as to how a dead boy turned into, well, me.

We also don't know what prevented Death from finding my body for so long. Death has a habit of coming quickly when a soul calls for release and for something to have blocked that is worrisome.

Well, was worrisome. 

It's been almost 300 years since then. We don't think about it much. We're too preoccupied with our jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving forwards, Jack ends up become Death's apprentice for the 'cold cases'. He gives them one last happy memory, has the cold claim them with a smile on their faces, and put them to sleep before Death comes to claim them. Bunny is totally not cool this, he's got a thing against people dying - especially on Easter. Pitch is, well, intrigued and likes to stalk Jack from time to time but Death scares him off. The fact that Jack takes the fear out of death irks him and sometimes they race to a dying soul to see who can get there first.


End file.
